starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:BebaTQ
Pagina Principale Perchè non vieni su wikipedia? I tuoi articoli non verranno cancellati. Ci sono già poche persone che vogliono scrivere articoli su Guerre Stellari, che senso ha frazionare il gruppo in due? Senza contare che wikipedia è .org (e quindi libera da sponsor commerciali, LIBERA SOTTO OGNI ASPETTO (almeno per ora)) mentre wikia è .com (e quindi CON mucchi di sponsor e pubblicità) Pagina principale 21:50, 1 set 2007 (UTC) :Dato che già la Wookiepedia è sotto Wikia e che ci sono anche tutte le altre mi piaceva tenerle unite... Anche se scrivere un "vaffanculo" in Home, non mi sembra una buona idea per convincermi, non credi? BebaTQ 22:22, 1 set 2007 (UTC) JėdĬ māŜŢEŖ ĈĦĂνĊhσ Caro BebaTQ, io sono creatore del bg.starwars.wikia.com Complimenti per il sito che stai creando! Io ho comminciato da solo e adesso ho molti nuovi amici fan delle Guerre stellari che ogni giorno scrivono gli articoli nel sito, nonostante l'Wikipedia. Tanti cari saluti! --JėdĬ māŜŢEŖ ĈĦĂνĊhσ 12:31, 23 set 2007 (UTC) :Eheh! Se fosse così anche per me... XD Ora come ora mi manca il tempo, appena riesco andrò un po' più avanti nell'opera. Grazie comunque per il supporto morale! --BebaTQ 12:37, 23 set 2007 (UTC) ::Caro BebaTQ, mi piacerebbe sapere quali sono le possibilita' di trovare una spada laser decente in Italia. --JėdĬ māŜŢEŖ ĈĦĂνĊhσ 11:29, 1 ott 2007 (UTC) :::Guarda, di preciso non lo so, so solo che un vecchio progetto c'era... Quando riusciranno a mettere un reattore nucleare in un manico lungo 30 centimetri avremo spade laser per tutti! ;) Scherzi a parte, dove trovare spade laser proprio non lo so... --BebaTQ 11:36, 1 ott 2007 (UTC) ::::Sei grande ;-) Da dove sei? Io sono da Sofia Bulgaria. --JėdĬ māŜŢEŖ ĈĦĂνĊhσ 17:08, 12 ott 2007 (UTC) :::::Grazie! XD Vengo da Reggio Emilia, Italia, in mezzo alla pianura padana! --BebaTQ 17:12, 12 ott 2007 (UTC) ... PADANIA LIBERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :Ecco il classico tipo di persone insopportabili che non sanno che dire e ci mettono lì un "padania libera" a simbolo della loro saccenza... Questo Wiki non è fatto per la politica! --BebaTQ 05:45, 18 ott 2007 (UTC) Ameron Ciao BebaTQ! Ho visto che questo progetto su Star Wars si amplia sempre piu' grazie a te! Gran lavoro! Io purtroppo sono in un periodo in cui in pratica sono impossibilitato a dare contributi degni di nota, ma appena mi sara' possibile conta pure su di me! --Ameron 14:26, 8 gen 2008 (UTC) :Ti ringrazio Ameron, ma devo dire che il merito della crescita di Jawapedia è dovuto a voi tutti che contribuite agli articoli! Io purtroppo sono anche un mezzo cagnaccio in inglese... XD Diciamo che mi trovo meglio a curare l'interfaccia e le parti interne come i templates quindi il grazie va a tutti gli utenti come te! ;) --[[User:BebaTQ|''BebaTQ]] 20:24, 8 gen 2008 (UTC) ::Allora non appena ci riesco ci do dentro con le traduzioni dall'inglese! Poi in caso pensaci tu a correggere eventuali schifezze che introduco dal punto di vista tecnico ;) Spero che arrivino anche altri utenti che abbiano la possibilita' di essere attivi. Noto che proprio in questi giorni c'e' chi si da' da fare oltre a te. Ottimo! Buon proseguimento dell'ottimo lavoro che stai facendo! --Ameron 16:16, 9 gen 2008 (UTC) :::E' vero, bisognerebbe fare i complimenti anche a Lord Pacde che si sta dando da fare davvero tanto! :D --[[User:BebaTQ|BebaTQ]] 18:53, 9 gen 2008 (UTC) ::::Ehi Beba! Bella l'idea di usare il template per i personaggi Jedi anche nella pagina utente! Scusa la copiatura brutale, ma ho dovuto aggiungerlo anche io, mi e' piaciuta troppo l'idea :P Se ti da' fastidio lo tolgo --Ameron 04:33, 21 mag 2008 (UTC) :::::Ma scherzi? È fatto apposta! XD Oltre a quello per i Jedi volendo si possono usare tutti gli altri o addirittura se ne potrebbe creare uno ad hoc, ma non ho il tempo per farlo in questi giorni... :S —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 10:50, 21 mag 2008 (UTC) Biblioteka Ossus Excellent, I'm looking forward to hearing from you if you have any news from Wikia. Just let either me or Sky know. --Jaro7788 00:51, 24 gen 2008 (UTC) :If you want to change PL link on main page - you have to edit that page, that's all. Interwiki is a little more complicated. You have to enter in MySQL (you can use some myphp admin), and then find a table named "interwiki". In this table find area where are pl letters and link to Empirepedia (http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/) - and change the link from Empirepedia to Ossus, but do not touch the letters pl. The link after all should be like this: http://www.ossus.pl/biblioteka/$1 ::Here it's another instruction: To change interwiki links you will need an administration account on the server, or you will need to ask someone from Wikia staff for help. Ok follow these simple steps, but remember - these operations should be done by someone with mysql experience. Otherwise you can demage your wiki database, and whole the page could crash! 1. log in to wiki database using for example PHPMyAdmin 2. find a table called ''interwiki 3. select all tabs there and click the "view" button. (or something similiar, i don't remember the exact names) - not the delete button enyway :) 4. You will see something like this: acronym http://www.acronymfinder.com/af-query.asp?String=e... 0 0 - language code, exact adres, and two numbers. 5. Find the 'pl' lanuage code. 6. Click on edit (the pencil icon) and change the adres. I should be http://www.ossus.pl/biblioteka/$1 (YES with the $1 sign at the end) 7. Save changes and test it. :) It should be working right now! --Jaro7788 20:37, 25 gen 2008 (UTC) (translation by Yako) :::Sorry Jaro, but I don't have an admin account and I can't manage the database so I have to contact Wikia staff, unfortunately the change is not too fast, but in 24 hours the interwiki will be surely changed! —[[User:BebaTQ|''BebaTQ]] 23:29, 25 gen 2008 (UTC) E gli altri che fine hanno fatto?!?!? Ma siamo solo in due a contribuire a Jawapedia o è una mia impressione? --[[Utente:Lyla Sunrider|''Lyla]] Sunrider 19:07, 6 mar 2008 (UTC) :In realtà siamo in due o in tre utenti... :D Però bisogna contare anche gli anonimi... :) Però si, siamo in pochi, solo che non saprei come attirare più gente... :S —[[Utente:BebaTQ|''Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 19:10, 6 mar 2008 (UTC) ::Ho messo degli annunci in questa, questa e questa pagina. Speriamo che qulacuno li noti! --[[Utente:Lyla Sunrider|''Lyla]] Sunrider 20:32, 6 mar 2008 (UTC) Vandalismo Ho lascito un msg per te qui. Lord Pacde 10:57, 18 apr 2008 (UTC) :Grazie mille Lord! Ieri sono stato impeganto, oggi rimetto a posto tutti gli atti vandalici. —[[Utente:BebaTQ|''Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] '''offline' 11:44, 18 apr 2008 (UTC) Skin Hello BebaTQ . Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki was previously on the old Quartz skin. You are welcome to keep monobook in your personal preferences so that the change will not affect you. We have developed a custom theme for this wiki which you can see here. Would you prefer to set that one as the default, or the one you created at mediawiki:monaco.css which can be viewed here? Angela (talk) 11:02, 14 ott 2008 (UTC) :I started to make a Monaco skin month ago, but I'had no time to finish it. Now the situation is the same, so the skin that you've developed is perfect! ;) Thanks a lot! :D —[[Utente:BebaTQ|''Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 16:18, 14 ott 2008 (UTC) Shmi Skywalker Caro BebaTQ sono Dano Sambrotta ho bisogno di un aiuto. Mi è arrivato un messaggio dicendo che la mia pagina, Shmi Skywalker deve essere caratterizata come fai a caratterizare la pagina? :Ciau Dano! Non deve essere caratterizzata, bensì categorizzata! Le categorie le puoi trovare, dove ci sono, in fondo alle pagine. Sono pagine che raggruppano gli articoli per categoria. Puoi trovare ispirazione dalle pagine della Wookiepedia. :) Per inserire una categoria devi scrivere ''Categoria:Nome categoria da inserire in fondo alla pagina. L'elenco delle categorie lo trovi nella Navigazione, in particolare in Articoli Star Wars. ;) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|''Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 18:51, 20 ott 2008 (UTC) Katuunko Caro BebaTQ sono Katuunko. Ho visto che hai creato questo sito sul modello di quello inglese, solo che per ora siamo solo a 242 articoli, mentre gli inglesi sono a circa 66000. Io sarei disposto a continuare ciò che tu hai iniziato. Fammi sapere cosa ne pensi della mia proposta e se hai tempo visita i miei 2 nuovi articoli: Galen Marek e Rahm Kota. Fammi sapere sei hai realmente intenzione di portare avanti questo sito, altrimenti sarei disposto a sostituirti. Grazie, fammi sapere :Ciao Katuunko! Guarda, ultimamente purtroppo non ho più molto tempo da dedicare alla Jawapedia... Mi limitavo a combattere i vandali e ad aggiornare la Pagina principale, ma ora non ho più tempo nemmeno per quest'ultimo quindi la tua proposta è senza dubbio ben accetta! =D Quanta esperienza hai nella gestione/collaborazione nei wiki? (Non mi servono delle prove, voglio solo sentire un tuo onesto parere ;) Magari ti posso mettere come co-amministratore e spiegarti due o tre cosine di come ho gestito la Jawapedia fin'ora... ;) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 23:35, 11 apr 2009 (UTC) ::Sinceramente, ho poca esperienza, della collaborazione nei wiki. Tuttavia, con la mia collaborazione, molte altre pagine saranno aggiunte. Tuttavia, se mi spiegassi come fare, potrei essere un ottimo co-amministratore, oltre ad ampliare il sito. Utente:Katuunko ::Ciao Beba, volevo chiederti, se potevamo mettere Kit Fisto, come articolo del mese di Aprile, e proporne un altro per Maggio. Fammi sapere. :::Mo certamente! =) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 23:02, 15 apr 2009 (UTC) Nuovi Template Ciao BebaTQ, volevo chiederti se esistesse o se potessi creare un Template per i videogiochi, i fumetti, i romanzi, le serie televisive ecc. Fammi sapere Katuunko. :Ciau Katuunko, per ora ho fatto il |template per i Lilbri]], va provato a usare e poi bisogna dirmi se si riscontrano problemi... Soprattutto la voce ISBN potrebbe darne. Nulla di irrisolvibile comunque. ;) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 18:40, 6 mag 2009 (UTC) ::Lo provo subito. Comunque se va bene credo che possa utilizzato anche per i fumetti questo template. Katuunko :::Per i fumetti ne facciamo uno diverso più specifico... ;) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 12:43, 7 mag 2009 (UTC) ::::Si, si penso che tu abbia ragione. Ci sono diverse caratteristiche dei fumetti che non coincidono con quelle dei libri. Come sospettavi l'ISBN, da problemi. Ritengo inoltre che sia appropriato creare dei template per la successione. Se mi spieghi bene come si fanno, potrei anche provarci io. Katuunko :::::Fixato l'ISBN, stasera vedo di fare anche le altre infobox per i media. Per la successione purtroppo il template non l'ho fatto io ed è stato brutalmente copiato dalla versione inglese. E' diviso in 3 pezzi, una Start box, la Succession_box e la End_box. Forse per capire come funziona ti conviene vederne uno già fatto, al riguardo puoi guardare il fondo pagina dell'articolo su Darth Plagueis oppure la pagina della Succession_box. Ultima cosa, dato che tu sei uno che usa molto i template delle Info box, se non te ne fossi già accorto quando editi una pagina nell'editor in basso ho aggiunto tante belle cosine, tra cui la voce "Templates di informazioni (clicca per scegliere)". Può tornare molto utile... ;) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 16:18, 7 mag 2009 (UTC) Template Droidi Per i droidi, quale template posso utilizzare? Katuunko :Per i droidi c'è il template Info Droide. Le infobox sono tutte categorizzate nella categoria:Templates_infobox! ;) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 18:18, 14 mag 2009 (UTC) Modifiche inappropriate Ciao BebaTQ, è da molto che non ci si sente. Volevo informarti che qualcuno in questi giorni, sta cercando di rovinare molte nostre pagine inserendo immagini inappropriate ovunque e creando pagine molto superficiali e con errori grammaticali. Io fino ad ora ho messo tutto a posto e eliminato le imperfezioni. Tuttavia, sostenendo che prevenire sia meglio di cuarare, volevo chiederrti se c'è un modo per bloccare queste azioni. L'utente non è registrato e quindi abbiamo solo i suoi ID ( 79.30.224.138 ; 79.54.170.49‎). Se vuoi verificare di persona visita i Rechent Changes. Fammi sapere. Katuunko :Ho dato un'occhiata... Si potrebbero fare due cose, la prima è cerare di comunicare con lui tramite la sua pagina di discussione, sperando però che il suo IP non cambi. Se invece la cosa degenera si può provare con un ban simbolico (tipo un giorno...) dell'IP. Però quest'ultima cosa va proprio tenuta per ultimissima in quanto non ha fatto nulla di male, l'unica cosa è che non scrive in italiano corretto nella wiki in italiano... =) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 13:49, 15 giu 2009 (UTC) ::Sono d'accordo. Volevo un tuo parere in merito ad un'altra questione. Che infobox personaggio debbo utilizzare per descrivere un imperiale o un ribelle? Ad esempio ho visto che per Han Solo è stato usato infobox Jedi e non mi sembra molto inerente al personaggio. Fammi sapere. ::Katuunko :::Più che giusto! Forse era più adatto un cacciatore di taglie... Comunque visto che era sulla lista delle cosa da fare da un bel po' ho creato le due nuove infobox, Template:Info Personaggio della Ribellione e Template:Info Personaggio dell'Impero Galattico. Ovviamente li ho anche inseriti nella lista veloce dell'editor. ;) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 07:26, 16 giu 2009 (UTC) Bloccare Utente BebaTQ, qualcuo sta cancellando tutte le pagine dal nostro sito. Come faccio a bloccarlo. Rispondimi è urgente.... Il suo nome è ''Il buco del culo di BebaTQ viene allargato dal cazzo enorme di Grop. Fammi sapere, cerchiamo di fermarlo subito questo bastardo altrimenti rischia di cancellare tutto il nostro lavoro. Katuunko Risolto Ho bloccato per sempre l'utente. Penso che non ci darà più fastidio. Tuttavia non sappiamo il motivo per cui l'ha fatto. Un pazzo che ama distruggere i siti come questo? Qualcuno di altri siti italiani che parlano di Guerre Stellari (come il portale di Wikipedia )? Io sto rimettendo tutto a posto comunque. :Grande Katuunko! Il problema è sempre presente, a volte capita che qualcuno lo faccia... E' anche una perdita di tempo stare a pensare il perché, sono cose che capitano e spesso chi le fa non le fa per un motivo preciso, o comunque non ha il coraggio di dirlo... =) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|''Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 23:58, 8 lug 2009 (UTC) Scusa la lunga assenza Ciao, ti ricordi di me? Avevo contribuito al sito durante i suoi primi mesi di vita. Purtroppo non ho potuto usufruire della mia connessione a internet per 6 mesi e mi sono completamente dimenticato di jawapedia. :) Questa notte però mi sono svegliato e non riuscivo a riaddormentarmi e improvvisamente mi viene in mente Jawapedia. Quindi appena svegliato -più o meno- mi sono precipitato al computer ed eccomi qui. Spero di poter essere utile, da dove comincio? --Lord Pacde 08:18, 26 lug 2009 (UTC) :Ciau Pacde! Io sono tornato ieri dalle vacanze e riparto domani quindi sono un po' fuori dal giro... Se vuoi sapere cosa c'è da fare è meglio se chiedi a Katuunko, è lui che ha tirato avanti la Jawa in questo periodo! ;) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 08:46, 4 ago 2009 (UTC) problema Ciao beba ero venutoa chiederti 2 cose. 1) manca un template per i sistemi stellari. 2) fare una nuova wikipedia costa? Thrank 18:42, 3 ago 2009 (UTC) :#Il template per i sistemi c'è è si chiama Template:Info Sistema, lo trovi anche nell'elenco di template contento nell'editor delle pagine (quello dove c'è scritto "clicca per scegliere") in fondo nella sezione "Altre Infobox". =) :#Fare una wikipedia... Dipende cosa intendi e cosa vuoi fare (soprattutto devi sapere molto bene la seconda...). Se vuoi una wikia come questa no, non costa, ma ti sorbisci tutta la pubblicità che ti fanno, pubblicità necessaria in quanto mettere su un sito ha un costo. Se invece vuoi fare qualcosa proprio tuo e di più professionale allora devi trovare una compagnia che faccia servizio hosting e che ospiti un sito tuo con dominio tuo in cui puoi mettere su un wiki, anche uguale a quello di Wikpedia volendo! =) :Se non mi sono spiegato bene ricontattami che ne parliamo meglio! =P —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ'']] 09:00, 4 ago 2009 (UTC)